NAKED
by Akaichi801
Summary: SARUHIKO IS A PERVERT


**NOTE: **This was supposed to be posted last Sunday (July 20) as a gift for Misaki's 21st birthday. But unfortunately, things happened, I got issues with my craptastic, annoying-as-hell obnoxious internet connection. So yeah.. /cries 

ANWs, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAKIIII ~ o(≧∇≦o) 

**WARNING:** Crappy shit ahead. Half-assed pervynesh LOL

Panting, Misaki take a few deep breaths, hands on his knees before he clumsily opened the door to his and Saruhiko's apartment using his own key. It has been a month already when they decided to rent the place. Saruhiko has been so eager on renting a place of their own after they, well, became lovers - Misaki blushed - that he just let him do as he pleases. It makes him happy seeing Saruhiko happy after all. 

Silence greeted him when he entered the empty living room. "Saru?" he called, wondering where his lover was. He felt warmth flushed his face at the thought. _Lovers. _Even in the months of dating Saruhiko, he's still not used to calling themselves lovers or even categorizing their relationship to boyfriends. They'd been bestfriends - and enemies - for years it's kind of awkward to act so lovey-dovey with Saru all of a sudden though the man himself finds it amusing to see Misaki flustered, nervous or embarrassed whenever he do mortifyingly indecent things - especially in bed. Misaki flushed furiously when images of their first love making flashed before his eyes like an HD porno movie.

He tried to brush off every erotic images from his mind in search for his missing boyfriend. He tried the kitchen, no Saru. The porch, nada. And when he checked the bathroom, he noticed that the floor is still wet so he decided that Saru had just taken a bath.

He quickly retreated back to the living room and went to Saru's room, beside his. Inspite of being lovers and Saru's insistent demand that they share a room, Misaki had won their argument (for the first time, though using seduction and great embarrassment and damn it's the damn monkey who won after all) and had them separate rooms. Though he said that it's for some privacy, it's actually for himself. Because, really, it's a separate room or he'll get eaten by Saruhiko every single night. Not that he's not being _devoured_ even with the separate rooms though. _Dammit._

Standing in front of Saruhiko's room, he took a deep breath and then _knocked. _He freaking knocked because he learnt his lessons very well. He didn't want to be accused of seducing _someone _anymore.

So he knocked. Knocked and knocked. And knocked.

"Oi! Saru! Are you there? I know you're there! You're there right?! Come on you shitty monkey, get your lazy ass over here!" he kept banging the door. "Open this door, dammit! If you don't open this in three seconds I'll burn it down! _And I'm not gonna pay for it! _he thought.

Still no response from the other side of the door. "I'm serious! One.." he stepped back, believing it would give him the momentum to destroy the offending barrier. "Two…" he closed his eyes before shoving himself towards the door without looking. "Threee-oomph-"

Expecting to land on the door's hard leaf, Misaki felt a hard, but a bit softer (fluffy?), cold and yet warm _thing _against him. _Woah.. The door feels amazingly good.. _His nose twitched when a disturbingly familiar scent registered his nostrils. _Eh? _Amber eyes quickly snapped open, small body leaping back that almost left him staggering and falling on his back if not for the strong arms holding him still.

"Aahhh! S-s-saru! W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Uhh.. Saving your sweet little ass from kissing the floor?" Fushimi answered. Misaki gasped when he felt hands squeezing his butt. "O-oi! Quit struggling! Ouch! That hurts!"

Misaki kept thrashing the blue-haired megane like a madman. "Shut up pervert Saruhiko! Let me go!"

"What?" _damn this guy really has lot of energy. _Saruhiko barely manage to avoid Misaki's attacks while keeping his hold of the shorter guy. "Weren't Misaki the one who _jumped _me?" Misaki gaped, his face vermilion. "To think that the day Misaki would initiate the first move.." Fushimi leaned in, almost making the flushed crow dizzy from the proximity, and whispered in his ears, warm breath tickling his sensitive skin "so bold, Mii~ saa~ kii~"

"I-I-I-I… D-d-did not! It's just an accident!"

"Heh.. You seemed enjoying hugging me earlier though."

That's when Misaki's eyes almost popped out when he realized something.

Fushimi-fucking-monkey-bastard-Saruhiko isn't wearing anything, save for the white bath towel lamely/effortlessly wrapped (or hung?) around his waist!

Smooth (that almost felt like a girl's) pale skin, flat stomach without the presence of a disturbing abs or excessive fats, that hairless chest with two perky pink nubs - Misaki gulped - and his favorite spot for biting purposes, from Saruhiko's clavicle to the joint of the neck and shoulders presented in front of him like a high-class-coursed meal so sinfully made it should be illegal.

Saruhiko's adam's apple seductively bobbing up and down, he looked up, without passing that oh-so-sweet lips he knew could do lots of amazing and pleasurable things when not sighing, 'tch-ing', complaining or mockering or bickering him.

And then his most favorite, Saruhiko's pair of sapphire-orbs. It's amazing how those beautiful eyes can be so cold and warm at the same time. The way it reminds him of the big blue ocean, drowning him into something deep within and calming his whole being. Strange. He could stare at those deep blue icicles forever..

A faint chuckle snapped Misaki back to reality. "You're drooling, Misaki~"

An almost unmanly shriek past his mouth as his palms immediately left Saruhiko's chest as if it was set on fire from the skin contact. "Damn pervert exhibitionist Saruhiko! Why the fuck are you naked!? Holy shit get off me! AAAAHHHHHH! -mmph!"

"HAA.. So loud Misaki." Saruhiko grumble, his palms covering the little crow's sweet little mouth. "You just noticed, eh? As expected from a virgin~" he teased, sexy lips curled into smug grin. "Can't be helped then. Since I just got off the bathroom when _my _Misaki aggressively threw himself off me before I even ge-"

He was cut off harshly when Misaki slapped his hands away from the raven's face. "Fuck you!"

_Oh my god that blush was really cute, _Saruhiko smiled with triumph to himself. "Ooh.. Really now Misaki?" he brought his face closer to the ginger's head, so close their lips almost touching. "I'll gladly accept your offer, but.." he stuck out his tongue tasting that delicious mouth, loud Misaki has. He hummed in satisfaction when Misaki blushed even more, with unshed tears now, obviously embarrassed. He really liked teasing _his lover. _That look was so priceless, and he swore he was gonna be the ONLY person in this fucking world who could see that look on _**his **_Misaki's face. "Aren't we supposed to be hurrying now? Kusanagi-san's waiting for us, isn't he? Let's save the sucking and fucking for laters shall we?" he breathed on Misaki's reddening ear, licking and nibbling, knowing it was one of Misaki's soft spots - which were proven by those oh-so-seductive moans he received. He smirked.

When Misaki pushed him one more time though, he let the other man go.

_Enough teasing for now. We're going to be late and Kusanagi-san will get mad.. Not that I give a flying fuck._

"AAAHHHHH! GODDAMMIT PERVERT MONKEY! HENTAI SARUHIKO! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Misaki lashed out, his hand covering his ear, face so red Saruhiko almost thought he was gonna turn into ripe tomato. "I SWEAR.. I FUCKING SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE BEGGING FOR MORE SHITTY MONKEY! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Misaki said, gritting his teeth. And before Saruhiko could react, Misaki stormed out of the room, smashing the door shut.

Saruhiko left dumbfounded, gawping at the closed door. He could hear the heavy stomping his PISSED BOYFRIEND were creating before the loud 'bam!' 'crash!' and a series of creative curses behind the door.

"…"

"..."

"ha.. Haha.. Ahahahaha!"

Saruhiko burst out laughing, hands hugging his stomach, amused.

"So cute Misaki~" he mused, wiping tears on the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard. "So fucking adorable."

**- END**

**NOTE: **I know. I am the epitome of lame. I know, I know. Please don't look at me like that. /hides to the nearest corner and die.


End file.
